


Water of Life

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Facts, Gen, Kind of Random, Nerd Sam, Sam - Freeform, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam happens to know some interesting facts. One just happens to be about bottled water. Needless to say, Dean is enthralled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water of Life

Sam sat in a booth in a cheap diner pushing a bottle of water from one hand to the other, allowing the plastic to slide across the table only to be caught by his other large palm. He watched the bottle carefully as he moved it. His focus was solely on the bottled liquid as though it held the secret to eternal life or something.

Dean frowned at his brother from where he sat across from him in the booth. He shovelled his bacon and egg breakfast into his mouth while his eyes stayed trained on his brother and the water. Sam had passed on breakfast but asked for a bottle of water instead. His behaviour puzzled Dean as he munched down on the crisp bacon.

Shaking his head, he turned his focus onto his food. His brother was acting just a bit too weird for his liking. A minute or so later, he coughed and tried to disguise a word under the cough.

"Christo." He coughed to hide the word but Sam looked up anyway.

"What the hell, dude?" He asked confused. He frowned at his elder brother.

Dean nodded to himself. At least he wasn't actually possessed instead he was just being really weird. What more can I expect from him? Dean thought to himself.

He swallowed his food but shrugged, "I don't know! You just seem kinda obsessed with that water."

Sam laughed to himself before sliding the bottle across the table top. Dean caught it easily before it fell over the edge. He peered at the bottle in suspicion. He inspected it carefully, turning it around and around in his hands. To him it seemed like a normal bottle of water so nothing explained Sam's weird behaviour.

"It's just a normal bottle of water, Dean." Sam chuckled again. "I was just thinking about how they are an accepted form of currency in Djibouti."

"One, how do you know that? And two, you're making that up."

Sam shook his head and gestured for Dean to push the water back to him. He caught it with a practiced ease before holding it up for the light to shine through the liquid. Intrigued, Dean watched him carefully.

"Djibouti is a desert country. Water there is so scarce that they accept bottled water as a form of currency." He shrugged and began to slide the bottle from hand to hand again.

Dean shook his head but a smile grew slightly on his lips, "Dude, you're such a nerd." He said fondly.

"Better than being possessed though." Sam grinned.


End file.
